


Связь Темных

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: После смерти Бэйлфаера Румпельштильцхен ощущает, что начинает сходить с ума.





	Связь Темных

Тьма говорила с ним. Стоило остаться наедине с собой. Стоило хоть немного забыться.  
Хор голосов истязал разум. Румпельштильцхен не мог разобрать ни слова. Ему казалось, что к груди подступает смерть. Что это ее глас. Что его сердце доживает последние дни. И это первые отголоски того сумасшествия, которое накроет его, когда тьма поглотит окончательно.  
Его терзал страх. Страх, с которым он ничего не мог поделать. С которым он остался наедине. Белль была рядом, но и с ней он не переставал ощущать себя одиноким. Темный всегда был одинок.  
Он часто сидел один и смотрел на кинжал, держа его в руках. На имя, выточенное на лезвии. На черные буквы, в которых была заключена его судьба. Его жизнь, его воля. Его величайшая привязанность.  
Навещая могилу сына, он смотрел на другое имя. На буквы, за которыми были не боль и лед, а любовь и тепло. И тщетность. Все, что было дорого, он потерял. Он не хотел умирать, но не мог и жить, нося в сердце эту горечь. Жить было больно. И так пусто...  
Он просто бросил этот проклятый кинжал, желая спасти сына. Но слишком поздно. Выбор был сделан давным-давно.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит его голос. Тихий, едва различимый. Но Румпельштильцхен не мог разобрать слов. Иногда его обнимали чьи-то легкие бесплотные руки. Будто незримый ветерок пробегал по коже. Будто на мгновение он становился не одинок.  
Он ненавидел кинжал. Ненавидел свое проклятье. Из-за него он потерял сына. Он мечтал избавиться от вещи, которая управляла всей его жизнью. Хоть способ снова привел его на тропу зла...  
Темной ночью он шел, сжимая в руке чужое сердце, чтобы свершить свой замысел. Чтобы раз и навсегда освободиться от власти кинжала. Чтобы избавиться от этого проклятого бессилия перед ней. Он не хотел потерять еще кого-то. Но уже потерял то, ради чего жил...  
На миг ему показалось, что он видит перед собой сына. Что тот стоит перед ним, всего в шаге, протягивая руку и беззвучно шевеля губами. Стоило моргнуть - и Бэйлфаер исчез, будто его и не было. Его ведь... и правда не было...  
Румпельштильцхен схватился за голову. Голоса вдруг стали невыносимо громкими. Они шептали что-то, заглушая мысли, заглушая реальность, но он по-прежнему не разбирал ни слова. Привалившись к стене, он сполз по ней, отчаянно глядя в звездное небо. Расплата за тьму?..  
\- Бэй... - зашептал он, ощущая, как по лицу бегут неумолимые слезы. - Я подвел тебя, Бэй...  
Сердце пирата он давно выронил на асфальт. Было уже плевать на кинжал и на шляпу. На все, что он собирался сделать. Все это было ему не нужно. Он хотел быть там, вместе с сыном. Хотя и знал, что этого никогда не произойдет...  
Белль нашла его... Нашла кинжал... Поняла, что он лгал ей... Она что-то кричала, плакала, обвиняла его в коварстве и в том, что он навсегда останется Темным... В том, что он не любил ее. Любил кинжал...  
Он ненавидел этот чертов кинжал. Неужели она была настолько слепа и глупа, чтобы этого не видеть? Если бы он любил его... Зачем бы он стал от него избавляться?  
Она вскрикнула, выронив кинжал, когда тот почему-то обжег ей руку. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Буквы на кинжале пустились в пляс, меняясь с сумасшедшей скоростью. Имена Темных - множество имен - он помнил их все. Но имя, которое было начертано на лезвии, когда остановилась эта безумная пляска... Когда кинжал замер, признав хозяина...  
\- Бэй... - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен.  
Сын стоял перед ним - и одновременно совсем не здесь. Полупрозрачный силуэт... Но живой, он был живым, он не был плодом его воображения, насмешкой над уставшим, измотанным разумом! И на этот раз он расслышал слова...  
\- Я в Зачарованном Лесу... - донесся до Румпельштильцхена тихий голос.  
Темный схватил кинжал, едва очертания сына растаяли. Имя... Там снова было его имя... Что за жуткие игры вел его разум?  
\- Бэй... - позвал он с мукой в голосе. Никто не ответил.  
Он был готов признать себя сумасшедшим, лишь бы уцепиться за эту призрачную надежду. Лишь бы еще хоть на мгновение поверить, что сын жив...  
\- Мне нужно... в Зачарованный Лес... - глухо произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги и приближаясь к Белль.  
Девушка отшатнулась от него, но он настиг ее, вонзая когти в ее живое, трепещущее сердце. И извлекая его из груди.  
Заклятье не сработало бы без сердца того, кого он любит. А ее он все же... Все же любил.

Все здесь было так знакомо и так чуждо. Места, насквозь пропитанные магией... Здесь он снова выглядел как чудовище. Он знал - сын ненавидит этот облик. Ненавидит тьму, ненавидит магию... Он не хотел, чтобы его мальчик видел его таким...  
Его вела лишь отчаянная надежда. Он верил в то, что Бэй жив - и одновременно не верил. Разве мог он еще верить во что-то? Разве мог рассчитывать на счастливый конец?  
Сын появился перед ним - Румпельштильцхен даже не задумался о том, как - и кинулся к нему в объятия. Живой... Он все же был живой...  
Румпельштильцхен все еще не мог поверить. Он прижал его к себе, плача, как можно крепче, ощущая его тепло, его прикосновения, его жестковатые волосы, трущиеся о щеку.  
\- Тихо, папа... - прошептал Бэй, утыкаясь ему в лоб. - Я здесь... Я живой...  
\- Как?.. - только и нашел силы спросить Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Я Темный, - ошарашил внезапным признанием сын. - Мы были одним целым какое-то время... Поскольку ты еще жив, я тоже все еще привязан к кинжалу...  
\- И поэтому пока я жив... ты тоже будешь жив?  
Все это время... Все это время Бэй пытался связаться с ним... А ему казалось, что он сходит с ума... Что сотворил слишком много зла - и потому наконец настигла расплата...  
Если бы он избавился от кинжала... Если бы смог... Его мальчик просто умер бы здесь...  
\- Я люблю тебя, папа, - улыбнулся сын, глядя ему в глаза. Они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами, и Румпельштильцхен видел в его взгляде то тепло, ту любовь, с которой он смотрел, будучи маленьким мальчиком. Когда смотрел не на ужасное чудовище... Не на Темного... На своего отца. - Давай вернемся в твой замок. Будем здесь вдвоем. И нам больше никто не помешает. Весь этот мир наш.  
\- Пойдем, - дрожащим голосом согласился Румпельштильцхен, крепко сжимая его руку.  
Начать все сначала... Об этом он не мог и мечтать...  
Он был способен любить как вечный влюбленный подросток - пылко и нежно, самоотверженно. И даже тьма не погасила в нем эту искру. Яркую, пылающую, полную надежд и юношеского задора. Сейчас, идя по лесу вместе с сыном, держа его за руку, он ощущал себя тем, кем был еще тогда, давным-давно, когда принял решение отправиться на войну. Когда мог улыбаться так непринужденно, искренне, солнечно. Когда был полон решимости изменить свою жизнь.  
Бэй смотрел на него, улыбаясь, держал в своей руке его когтистую нечеловеческую ладонь. И кроме этого ничего больше было не надо. Только быть с ним рядом. Только беречь его и делать счастливым. И чтобы он вечно так на него смотрел...


End file.
